Of Love and War
by PrincessBen55
Summary: After thousands of years and hundreds of lifetimes, Drake has given up on love. Then he meets an amazing young woman, and he can't help the way he unexpectedly falls for her. With his amar gone, Drake knows he only has one lifetime left; and he wants to make it worth something.
1. Assassins

Corinne gazed wearily at her expansive bookshelf, and sighed. Though there were many books packed there- fifty-two, to be precise- she had read every single one of them at least five times before. But she was so bored! And there wasn't much else she could do- she'd already gone outside to exercise. She couldn't remember doing it, but her slightly aching muscles certainly did.

Twisting her mouth as she often did when trying to make a decision, Corrine searched for a book she hadn't read in a while. She finally pulled down a thick volume bound in black leather with the title embossed in grandiose gold lettering: "The Adventures of Luke Lionheart". She took the book over to her mother's old rocking chair, curled up, and began to read. She had only just begun to lament the lack of female champions in literature when a noise from outside startled her: squelching footsteps followed by voices.

"It's late. Maybe she's asleep." Said a gruff, masculine voice.

"It doesn't matter," Replied a second voice, also male. "The Pythoness is only one; we are four."

Corinne put her book down as he voices grew louder and closer. She got to her feet as four men entered, staring confusedly around them and at each other. Three were armored and all four were armed, though they looked puzzled as to why. Nevertheless, Corinne carefully clutched a dagger behind her back.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice strong despite her wariness.  
>The man in front stared at her for a moment, a look of consternation on his scarred face. "I don't know." He replied despairingly. Corinne recognized his voice as the second who has spoken.<p>

"Neither do I." Said the man without armor. He wore an eyepatch and carried a sword, which he sheathed. "Where am I?"

"You are in the abode of the Pythoness." Corinne said carefully, "But I'm afraid she's been dead for some time now."

This information failed to register with her visitors. Realizing they were not a threat, Corinne decided to act kindly toward them. "Please, make yourselves comfortable." She told them, smiling. They seemed to take comfort from her friendly manner, putting away their weapons and seating themselves on cushions on the floor. "Is there anything I can get you?" Asked Corinne, something to drink, maybe?"

"Yeah," Grinned the man with the gruff voice. "That would be nice." The other three all agreed, and Corinne walked over to the water spigot in the wall. As she filled four wooden cups, she glanced over her should at her guests. In her youth, a man named Galloran had taught her how to recognize the armor worn by conscriptors, the servants of Maldor. Three of her visitors were outfitted as he had described. The fourth had an eyepatch, which could only mean that he was a displacer. There was no doubt in Corinne's mind: these men had come to kill her. There was only one thing she could do.

Corinne withdrew a small vial of clear liquid from a cabinet on the wall. Making sure that her back shielded her hands from view, she deftly put a drop of the liquid into each cup, then served her guests with a smile. "Here you are." she said sweetly.

"Thank you, miss." Said the third conscriptor politely. Corinne feigned another smile. She had to remind herself that these men were not themselves. If not for the memory-erasing puffballs growing inside the tree, they would have slain her without hesitation.

Suddenly, the lead conscriptor fell face-first into the floor. The others looked at each other in confusion, then one by one, they met an identical fate. Just to be certain, Corinne knelt beside each of them and checked for a pulse. All four of their hearts had ceased beating.

Now came the tricky part: disposing of the bodies. Corinne dragged the first conscriptor out by his wrists. In the tunnel, her memories began to wane. What was she pulling that was so heavy? Oh, right! The conscriptors. She was forcibly reminded of when her mother had died. Her mother? No, Great-Aunt Madeline! She stepped out of the tree into the murky light of late evening on the swamp. Why had she come outside? She looked down at the body she had been dragging and gasped in surprise.

"A conscriptor?" She murmured to herself. "What in the world..? No matter." She shrugged and picked up the man's wrists again. She pulled him to the nearest shore, and then pushed him into the foul water. As she repeated the process with her other would-be assassins, she was grateful for the rigorous muscle conditioning she had put herself through for years.

After the last body had been dumped, Corinne slumped tiredly into her rocking chair and picked up her book. But her mind was whirling. Why had the Emperor suddenly dispatched his minions to slay her? It meant that he had discovered that she protected a syllable of the Word that could unmake him. But how did he find out? She thought of the most recent seekers of the Word, Jason and Rachel. Had hey, along with their mentor Galloran, failed in their quest and been captured? Her stomach clenched unpleasantly at the prospect. But it was the only possible explanation she could think of. A wave of despair washed over her. If Galloran had fallen, then no one was ever coming to get her. She would live in this tree all her life, like her mother, and die all alone. At least her mother had not been alone when she passed away. And with these thoughts, Corinne cried herself to sleep.


	2. Rescue

The next couple of days were dull and uneventful; as they had been before and as they always would be. Corinne spent the greater part of the third day outside with her sword. She studied the dark, gleaming blade in the weak sunlight that filtered through the canopy of leaves. Her father had given her this sword and had spent much time teaching her how to use it. Would she ever see him again? Thanks to the emperor, it was highly unlikely. Grief turned to anger as she directed her thoughts toward Maldor. If Galloran was dead or captured it was _his_ fault. As Corinne improvised an elaborate routine of all the defensive and offensive maneuvers she knew, she imagined she was battling an army of Maldor's minions. Her rage fueled her endurance like oil on a flame, and after a few hours of practice, she was perspiring and breathing heavily.

Back inside the tree Corinne drew herself a bath, heating the water with the small amount of Edomic she was able to command. The comfortably warm water was not only cleansing, but it relaxed her tight muscles and brought a sense of tranquility to her mind. When she returned to the main room clothed in a fresh blue dress, she jumped in surprise. Two men were standing near the entrance, regarding themselves and their surroundings curiously. Both were tall and looked to be in their mid-thirties. One had red hair and a heavily bandaged hand, while the other had long, dark hair to his shoulders and wore a sword at his waist. They didn't look like Imperials... Perhaps they were new seekers of the Word! Still, it never hurt to be cautious.

"Hello." Corinne greeted them, stepping forward. They turned to look at her in mild surprise.

"Hello." said the red-head amiably, "Who are you?"

"I am Corinne." she supplied, "But I expect you've forgotten who you are."

"As a matter of fact, yes." said the long-haired man, "I don't know who I am, where I am, or why I'm here."

Corinne smiled kindly at him. I can help with that."

She took one of his hands and led him to sit down in one of the chairs. She noticed that his hands were strong and calloused- the hands of a warrior- and hoped that he had not come to kill her.  
>"I have to conduct a quick test." she told him, holding up the sack of black material. "But I have to put this on your head."<p>

"By all means." he complied genially. Corinne slipped the material over his head, then quickly drew her dagger and held it to his neck while keeping a firm hand on his shoulder. He suddenly drew a sharp breath. "Where am I? Corinne?"

Corinne was taken-aback that this stranger knew her name. "Yes," she replied hesitantly. "Who are you?"

"I am Drake of the Amar Kabal. King Galloran sent Nedwin and me to retrieve you." He answered quickly.

Corinne's heart skipped a beat and she stood frozen in shock. Could this be true? It was almost too good to believe. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" She challenged.

"Galloran gave me his ring to present as proof." said Drake, holding up his right hand. Corinne glanced at it and couldn't stifle a jubilant cry when she recognized Galloran's mark. She promptly sheathed her dagger, but kept the sack in place. "Where is he?" She asked as tears of joy sprang into her eyes.

"He, along with other members o he rebellion, await us in the Drowned City." Drake informed her, "He will be pleased to find you alive and well."

"Thank you, Drake!" Corinne exclaimed, failing to keep her emotions under control.

"You're very welcome." he replied patiently, "But might I ask why my face is covered?"

Corinne apologized tearfully and removed the sack from Drake's head. The seedman blinked bemusedly for a moment, then his eyes fell upon Corinne. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Corinne explained to him and Nedwin everything Drake had just told her, wiping her tears on the hem of her sleeve.

"Oh," said Nedwin, "So we should probably go, then."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Corinne, "Just let me change into something more appropriate for traveling."  
>Corinne rushed into the back room and quickly got into her plain, brown traveling attire. The trousers and blouse were well-fitted but loose enough to provide comfort when moving. The boots she donned were made of gray animal skins with white fur lining. Not only were they elegant, they made mobility easy. Along with a handful of the mushrooms, she decided to pack her cloak in her satchel. Though it was warm in the swamp, it might not be outside of it. Finally, she buckled on her sword and led the way out of the tree.<p>

Corinne halted abruptly out on the island. What was she doing out here? She had already practiced today! Shaking her head, she turned around to go back inside, but there were two unfamiliar men blocking her way. Hand on sword hilt, body poised for action, Corinne backed away. "Who are you and what is your business here?" She demanded.

Realization dawned on the handsomer face of the two, the man with long hair. "Corinne!" He said with a smile, "the absence of the fungi has made you forget us." He then explained that he and Nedwin were there to collect her for her father. He offered the king's ring as evidence.

Corinne couldn't stop smiling. "My father lives?" She asked, "And I can finally leave this tree?" She could hardly believe it! "Wait a moment... Does this mean that Maldor has been defeated?"

Nedwin and Drake shared an uncomfortable glance. "Milady," said Nedwin hesitantly, "Lord Jason succeeded in collecting all six syllables. He was brought before Maldor and he spoke the Word that was to be his undoing. Except... Well, it didn't work. The Emperor still lives and the only weapon we had against him is a fraud."

For a moment all Corinne could do was stare in utter disbelief. The Word, an important secret which she had helped to protect all her life; and it wasn't even worth it. "How can this be?" She finally managed to get out.

"Maldor is a cruel, but clever man." Said Drake, regarding her sympathetically and speaking in low, soothing tones. "The Word was actually meant to destroy Zokar's other apprentice, Orruck. But Maldor quietly spread the rumor that it was his Word, using it to distract and eradicate his enemies." He placed a strong, yet gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know this must be hard for you to hear. I'm sorry we could not have met under happier circumstances."

Corinne nodded and smiled appreciatively at the seedman.

"We should get moving. I expect your father is anxious about you."

An odd sensation of emptiness assailed Corinne as Drake removed his hand from her shoulder. She had been so long without human contact that she found herself missing even that much, and craving more. Sighing inwardly, Corinne followed her rescuers to the muddy shore. Nedwin had found the boat that the conscriptors had arrived in, and opted to use it instead of the smaller craft he and Drake had come in.

As the two men rowed away from the island, Corinne found her heart beating wildly at the thought of reuniting with her father.

"How far away is the Drowned City?" She asked.

"Not far." Replied Nedwin, peering ahead and all around. He pointed to a cloud of maroon gas up ahead. "Cover your nose and mouth from the spores." he handed her a rag, which she tied around her head.

Nedwin had been right about the Drowned City not being far. Soon, Drake and Nedwin were rowing them past enormous stones which used to be pillars. As the boat rounded a curve, a group of people came into view, Galloran being one of them. Unable to contain her excitement, Corinne stood up in the boat and cried, "Father!"

A quiet sob shook Galloran as he turned his blindfolded head toward her. "Corinne?"

"Your daughter lives!" Called Nedwin triumphantly as he and Drake rowed swiftly closer. When they reached the others, Corinne leapt onto the skiff beside her father and threw her arms around him, removing her rag to bestow a kiss upon his face.

"Why the blindfold?" She asked, "What happened to your eyes?"

"I lost my sight." he replied.

"Oh no!" Corinne cried.

"It was long ago. You've grown. You sound like a woman."

"I'm nineteen."

"It's been that long?" huffed Galloran, "My darling, I'm so sorry."

Corinne looked down at her boots, swallowing the rising lump in her throat.

"Tell me what happened to your great-aunt." Galloran said.

"I don't recall much. I wrote myself a note that said 'natural causes'. You'll have to check my other set of memories for specifics."

Corinne reached into her satchel and removed a small brown mushroom. She squeezed it gently and inhaled the gas that was emitted.

Opening her eyes confusedly, she beheld Galloran standing in front of her.

"Galloran!" she exclaimed. Drake must have delivered her safely then.

"What news of the Pythoness?" Galloran inquired.

Corinne sighed and recounted what had happened when her mother had died. Then she told Galloran of the assassins Maldor had sent, and how she'd poisoned them.

"Good girl." Said Galloran. "I'm sorry you had to face such a grim predicament, but I'm proud that you did what was necessary."

Corinne beamed at his praise, though he couldn't see it.

"You still have the sword?" He asked her.

In response, Corinne drew the gleaming blade from its sheath. It rang almost musically as she did.

"Great Prongs of Dendalus!" Exclaimed a man Corinne had not noticed before. He was missing his nose, which led her to believe that he was a displacer. "Pardon the expression," he apologized, "Is that sword what I think it is?"

Galloran unsheathed his identical weapon. "The companion blade to mine."

"They're really torivorian?" Breathed the displacer in awe.

"Wait," said Jason, whom Corinne was glad to see, "Torivorian? As in made by lurkers?"

"The dueling weapons of a torivor." Galloran confirmed, "Most weapons cannot scratch a lurker, but when a torivor comes to duel, it brings weapons that can."

"But if you have the swords, Galloran..." said the nose-less displacer.

"He bested a torivor." Bragged Nedwin.

"What?" Exclaimed Jason, "You killed a lurker?"

"It required all of my skill at the height of my strength." Galloran replied humbly.

"You have been reputed as the finest swordsman in Lyrian," said Drake, "But word of this feat never got out. You should be renowned as the greatest swordsman of all time."

Corinne smiled proudly at her friend and mentor, but Galloran waved a dismissive hand at Drake's praise. "Boasts of past deeds will defeat no new enemies." He said wisely, sheathing the blade."Corinne, put aside the mushroom."

Corinne sheathed her own sword and returned the fungi to her satchel. Her mind felt foggy for an instant... Didn't she just have a mushroom? She blinked to clear her head.

"Are you back?" Galloran asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Have you spent sufficient time outside the tree?"

"A few hours a day, as we discussed." She told him, "Talking with my great-aunt. Reading. Performing exercises with my sword. Waiting." She tried and failed to keep the bitterness out of her voice with that last one.

"I'm so sorry," Her father lamented, "I didn't mean to fail. I left you in the safest place I could take you. I retrieved you as soon as I could."

"I understand." said Corinne, blinking back tears. She looked around at the group of people; some familiar, some not. "Thank you all for coming for me." She said, truly grateful.

"What now?" Drake asked.

"We load up as much orantium as we can reasonably carry," answered Galloran, "We'll spend the night here, then with the first light of dawn, we'll hurry away from the Sunken Lands."

_Are you awake?_

The words came to Corinne's mind in her father's voice as she lay on her side in the skiff, unable to sleep.

_Yes._ She transferred mentally, rolling over to see Galloran sitting beside her in the darkness.

_I wanted to speak with you, but did not wish to wake the others. _He conveyed. _You have been through an ordeal. The years in hiding were good for you, but it was nonetheless a dismal prison._

Corinne sat up beside him. _It was hardest after Great-Aunt Madeline died. The solitude felt endless. I'm ready to start living. My only memories of an actual life are the blurry recollections of childhood. All I have besides that is what happened on a muddy stretch of island._

_I'll do my best to make it up to you. _Galloran promised earnestly. _Sadly, for the present, we have led you from solitude into peril. But it could not be avoided._

_I'll be all right. Why else have I trained with my sword all these years?_

Galloran reached out and put a strong arm around her shoulders. _I am extremely proud of you and I'm confident in your skill with a sword. I only wish it was not necessary._

Corinne leaned into her father, resting her head on his broad shoulder. He held her close and kissed her forehead. _I love you._

_I love you too. _Corinne smiled as tears rolled silently down her cheeks.


End file.
